filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Clarissa Arwin
Wild Arms XF Web Bio Clarissa is an outgoing young woman who is absolutely honest with everyone around her and hates lying to people above all else. Generally cheerful and optimistic, she is occaisionally prone to bouts of melancholia. Originally arrives in the Kingdom of Elesius with her companion Felius for the sole purpose of retrieving her mother's sword, but due to circumstances beyond her control, gets swept up into the chaos and intrigue that is spreading across the land. =Character Class: Dandelion Shot= This class is exclusive to Clarissa although she is free to switch to other general classes and back again. This class' primary offense relies on the use of her mysterious gun, Strahl Gewehr, but she can also sacrifice her HP to do damage. Clarissa can also encourage party members adjacent to her to increase their parameters. Althoughshe is an all around unit and her Strahl Gewehr is good long-range weapon it wont be that good until later levels so make her into a gadgeteer she has enough magic to deal decent damage with those gems she is a very supportive unit so if you make her a healer she will be a great unit to have backing you up with the ability to attck from afar. Original Commands Original Commands are techniques that Clarissa can use in battle provided the needed requirements are met. Personal Skills These skills activate automatically for Clarissa. When enough CSP is gained these skills can also be equipped even when she switches to a different class. The special skill is learned when the class is mastered. Act-1: Path of the Founding Knights Clarissa starts out in a fight with Rupert Dandridge who attacks her out of nowhere and she counters with a shot from Strahl Gewehr that he deflects with the sword Iskender Bey. Clarissa then demandes that he return her moth ers sword Rupert then tosses the sword toward her and as she reaches for the sword Rupert goes in for the kill but Clarissa is protected by the arrivel of Felius both then have Rupert outnumbered when men in robes arrive and assist Rupert in taking care of Clarissa and Felius while the battle is going on rupert escapes and the two defeat the rest of the men in robes at the end of the battle Clarissa finds an item belonging to Rupert showing them where to head to next and both head to the kingdom of Elesius (que opening song). Three months pass and Clarissa and Felius arrive in the kingdom of Elesius, Clarissa and Felius come across a dog named tony and run into trouble when Martial Guardsmen who are attacking a man Clarissa,Tony and Felius intervine and send the troops packing Tony goes on ahead Clarissa and Felius help the man get on his feet then heaad to the Martial Guadsmens gate post.Clarissa sees Tony in trouble and decides to help the pooch the two take on afew members of the guard and are then joined by Felius and Labyrinthia who devises a plan to open the gate with her lightning spell, after the battle, Labyrinthia comfuses Clarissa with a presumed dead Alexia Lynn Elesius the eldest princess of Elesius after the comfusion is settled they can continue on forward to the next destination Poliasha both she and Labyrinthia decide to discuss the strong resemblance after the discusion the party goes to sleep only to make up to chaos Poliasha had been set ablaze by the Martial Guard. Polisha is then sounded by Martial Guardsmen but the party manages to get out safely and see the villagers being taken out of the village to Creedmore prison, Labyrinthia then devices a plan to mobilize the Royal Guard and sends a message to her former student and son of the Captain of the Rolay Guard Levin, the party then plans on heading to Creepmore prison to plan the escape of the villagers of Poliasha on their way to the prison Labyrinthia recieves a letter back from levin stating he was unable to mobilize the Royal Guard but will still meet up with the rest of the party at Creedmore. At Creedmore the party release the villagers and manage to make halfway to the gate only to be interupted by Martial Guadsmen who block their path the villagers become to scared to escape, Clarissa with no other choice anounces she is the presumed dead Princess Alexia the villagers find the courage to move forward and Clarissa and the rest of the party escape the prisone safely, Clarissa recieves praise while still under the guise of Alexia. The party then returns to the destroyed Poliasha,the inn keeper Ellen asks that the party help the villagers one last time to destroy Jelly Blobs at the Rusty Docks once the quest is complete the party heads back to poliasha Labyrinthia then devices a plan to have Clarissa assume the role of the dead princess Alexia Lynn Elesius, Clarissa accepts the task of helping the people of Elesius so Labyrinthia has the villagers create a more princess look for Clarissa to have so she will become a more believable princess Alexia(Clarissa's first sprite change). Clarissa and the rest of the party then meet a messager from the Council who confirms that Rupert Dandridge is apart of the Council of Elder Statesmen, he also informs the party that Charlton Blunt wants to meet with Clarissa and Form an alliance with her and wants to meet at the Guardian Shrine north of the mountains, after the conversation the party heads out towards the Guardian Shrine. While on their way to the Guardian Shrine the party is stopped in the Fallen Fowl Swamp by a group of bandits and meets Samille(Geomancer) and El Jackson(Elementalist) a bunch of lowly theives who get under Labyrinthia's skin the party defeats them and continue on to the Guardian Shrine. When the party arrives at the Guardian Shrine Clarissa and Felius have a trip down memory lane about them and Clarissa's mother Melissa, after their memory trip Clarissa notices a strange glow coming from from Strahl Gewehr and the Guardian Shrine, Clarissa then hears something like a whisper from the shrine, the party then enters the shrine only to find that the Coucil Chairman did not show up but has sent messagers to deal with the party and give the message of killing them there at the Guardian Temple. The messagers plan on killing Clarissa and say she was a commoner, before the battle begins Clarissa feels something telling her that they need to get out of there, after the party escapes the Guardian Shrine just before it colapses and Strahl Gewehr starts glowing again Clarissa then hears one last whisper before they leave. The party is then persued by the remaining Martial Guardesmen from the Guardian Shrine and are cut off on the otherside by other Martial Guardsmen but Levin comes out of nowhere and knocks over a tower thing and blocks the persuers path while stranding hisself on the wrong side of theTower he knocked down the party manages to make it out alive and Levin joins the party parmenantly. Labyrinthia then devices a plan to attack a post of Martial Guard, Fort Molasar and seize control from the Martial Guardsmen. The party stops at the West Wind Guidepost is the place where Levin askes Clarissa what to name their resistance group Clarissa askes Levin what they should name it and Decides on the name Chevalet Blanc, the same name as Elesius original founding knights the leader being the first princess medium. The party moves on to Fort Molasar the party is then attacked by the remaining Martial Guardsmen and succed in seizing the fort and has the Corporal Magnus send a message to the Council Chairman Charlton Blunt, they then declare war against the Council of Elder Statesmen to put into motion a plan created by Labyrinthia, to loosen the grip the council has on neighboring villages and towns, while at the fort the party finds the weopons storage room and inside find an Access Point, the party then downloads new classes (Sentinel,Sacred Slayer,Excavator,Geomancer) to prepare for more battles. Chevalet Blanc then moves on to Hanigar, when Chevalet Blanc arrives they discover that the Martial Guard have been holding hostage the granddaughter of the Elder of Hanigar to have the townsmen create weapons for them Chevalet Blanc then decides to help the village rescue the Hostage and save Hanigar Levin volunteers then askes for Clarissa to join him Clarissa agrees but changes into her original clothing, Later that night the duo attempt the plan to rescue the hostage but are spotted by the Martial Guard and meet up with Felius and Labrinthia but Labyrinthia leaves with the girl as she has low MP and cannot fight the remaining members of Chevalet Blanc then defeat the Martial Guard just as the Hanigar townsmen then uprise against the Martial Guardsmen Chevalet Blanc comes out of the battle victorious, the next day Chevalet Blanc hears of trouble to the southwest, a large number of Martial Guards men waiting for them, Labyrinthia plans to go around them and head straight to the Capital without fighting the Martial Guardsmen, Chevalet Blanc then departs but must take shelter in a cave on the Rainy Pass, Levin returns from look out when he sees Felius with Clarissa worries about Felius and if Clarissa should trust him. Clarissa tells Levin Felius has protected her for a long time and is a trusted friend and companion, once that is settled Levin gives his report saying that the path looked normal but thinks that their could be a ambush Felius then volunteers to check out the woods and leaves, later Clarissa notices Levin has been antsy ever since Felius had been on watch, Labyrinthia then comes in saying that the Martial Guard have been spotted near near the pass Levin then rushes out to fight them off, While outside Clarissa notices Rupert is leading the Martial Guardsmen and learns that Rupert is the commander of the Martial Guard, Levin then goes in to attack Rupert but fails Clarissa then shoots Strahl Gewehr at Rupert to protect Levin the remaining Chevalet Blanc members attack the Martial Guadsmen and send Rupert running, Chevalet Blanc then regroups back in the cave talk to Levin about him puting everyone in danger the conversation ends with Levin running away after Felius slapped him Chevalet Blanc then moves on. Chevalet Blanc then arrives at the Starlit Path Feliius and Levin split from the group to unlock a seal door Labyrinthia, Clarissa and Tony wait for them at the entrance, when Levin and Felius open the door Clarissa, Labyrinthia and Tony rush to them, Chevalet Blanc hears of rougue Martial Guardsmen, Clarissa says they should take care of those rougue Guardsmen Labyrinthia then starts a side conversaion about Clarissa suducing Tony with her youth, but Clarissa quickly dismisses this and the party heads out to Richala Rose, but stop for rest by the Rhino River, Clarissa sees that Tony has wondered off and finds him eating with a strange man, Levin and Labyrinthia then show up and they all assume that he is apart of the Martial Guard, but the man dismisses this and states he is a former Guardsmen and claims he left the Guard on his own because he did not go with their ideals of bring back the Elesius from years ago, while he wants to burn Elesius down to the bedrock after hearing this the party leaves him. Chevalet Blanc find themselves in the Derserters Camp when they arrive they see bodies everywhere, killed by monsters Chevalet Blanc takes out the monsters buttheir are a few remaining one ambushes Clarissa from the back but is killed before anyone notices by an unknown weapon then another comes at her from the front before she has time to react Levin and Felius unleash a Combination Art and destroy it Clarissa is relieve but gets scolded by both Levin and Felius after that the party leaves they then arrive at the Dead Plateau where Clarissa learns of Elesius's princess mediums and the guardians from Labyrinthia their conversation is cut short by the arrivel of monsters the party takes care of the monsters after the battle Levin finds the man from the Rhino River (the man who saved Clarissa from the monster) he tells the party that he knows who they are he tells party his name is Ragnar Blitz Lebrett, he then askes Clarissa if she knows anything about ARMS tells him she does not and he believes her and tells her that ARMS come from the Kingdom of Elesius asks her to join them for awhile they then head out towards Richala Rose they discover that the towns drifters have left to raid a fort for ARMS and left the Town defenseless Chevalet Blanc hears that the Martial are going to try and invade Richala Rose while the drifters are away Chevalet Blanc then defends the entrance to Richala Rose and defeats the Martial Guard. The drifters soon return back to Richala Rose, Clarissa plans on having a talk with them when they have a chance to settle down, Ragnar and Clarissa have a small dicusion but are cut off by a zombie attack outside town Chevalet Blanc deploy and are joined by Ragnar to take care of those zombies. The party arrives at the Quarry of Desire at face a horde of zombie drifters the party destroy the zombie drifters and are confronted by the drifters friend Stronach who tells the party they were part of the drifter troop that attacked Culma keep he defends the zombie drifters saying they would never attack the party saddened he takes one of the ARM's the drifters was carrying as a keepsake Ragnar seeing the design quickly takes it and destroys the ARM Ragnar then leaves the party, they then find him at the Dead Plateau Clarissa asks him why he had destroyed the black ARM the party then finds out from Ragnar that the black ARM kills people then turns them into living corpes and that the black ARM's all come from Elesius Ragnar then gives the party his reason for wanting to destroy Elesius, the party then realize that Richala Rose is in danger of the black ARM's the drifters had brought back Ragnar joins the party again and they head back to Richala Rose. When the party arrives in Richala Rose they are confronted by Stronach who accuses Ragnar for working for the Council and activates the black ARM toavenge his friends he is killed and turned into a zombie then attacks the party they then destroy the zombies inside Richala Rose after the battle Ragnar decides to join the party permanetly.The story the moves on to Act 2. Act-2: A Tale of Two Princesses This act begins in Chevalet Blanc setting up graves for the zombie drifters Clarissa then decides to have Chevalet Blanc continue mmoving forward to the capital to take the capital back from the Council the party then departs to the capital of Elensia City Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms XF characters